Sortie ciné avec Derek
by Ellana17
Summary: Tout est dans le titre: Derek, Casey, Emilie et Sam vont au ciné. ONE-SHOT


**Salut à tous ! Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai rien posté alors j'ai finalement décidé de publier ce one-shot. Honnêtement, je sais vraiment pas d'où est venue cette idée, alors j'espère que ça ira tout de même.**

**Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sinon la série aurait fini autrement…**

**Bonne lecture !**

******Sortie ciné avec Derek**

Derek fit le chemin de sa chambre dans la cave à la cuisine en finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Casey ne devait pas encore avoir fini de se préparer. Il soupira légèrement en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il pouvait prendre autant de temps à Casey. Ils se rendaient au cinéma avec Sam et Emilie, pas au couronnement de la reine !

Derek ne comprendrait jamais comment les filles pouvaient supporter ces longues heures d'agonie : assortir toutes leurs couches de vêtements, se coiffer, se maquiller… Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien de temps une fille mettait à se préparer avant que Casey ne déboule dans sa vie.

Il trouva son père, Nora et Marti assis sur le canapé du salon. Nora lui fit un compliment sur sa tenue et son père lui adressa un signe de tête. Derek devait bien admettre qu'il avait fait quelques efforts pour sa tenue, jean noir et chemise, il avait même prit le temps de se coiffer pour une fois. Mais tout cela ne lui avait prit que cinq minutes. Le jeune homme s'installa dans son fauteuil avec le soda qu'il avait prit dans le frigo.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à regarder un programme pour enfant affligeant, il fut sorti de sa misère par l'apparition de Casey en haut des escaliers. Derek se tourna vers elle et en eut le souffle coupé.

Casey lui sourit et dévala presque les escaliers pour le rejoindre.

- T'en as mis du temps, dit-il en se levant.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit lorsqu'il l'aida à enfiler sa veste. Derek remarqua le sourire de Nora à ce geste et se félicita d'avoir regagné quelques points dans l'estime de sa belle-mère.

- Au fait, tu es magnifique, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Casey.

Casey le remercia à mi-voix et l'embrassa rapidement, ce qui leur valu un raclement de gorge mécontent de la part de George et une petite exclamation de joie de la part de Marti.

- Ne rentrez pas trop tard, leur rappela Nora.

- Pas de problème, répondit Derek.

- T'inquiète, répondit Casey au même moment.

oOo

- C'est notre première sortie à quatre _officielle_ ! s'exclama Emilie lorsqu'ils les eurent rejoints devant le cinéma.

- C'est pas comme si on était jamais sortis à quatre, lui rappela gentiment Sam.

- Mais là c'est différent ! répondit Emilie.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel et Casey fut incapable de réprimer un éclat de rire.

Derek avait bien remarqué que Casey paraissait plus souriante depuis quelques semaines, et elle riait encore plus depuis qu'ils avait mis tout le monde au courant de leur relation.

Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour acheter leurs tickets, Max et sa nouvelle copine (une grande blonde assez sympa d'après Emilie) vinrent les saluer brièvement. La conversation prit une tournure légèrement gênante après que Derek eut passé un bras possessif autour de la taille de Casey.

Lorsque Max se fut éloigné, Casey, mortifiée, enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Derek alors que ses trois amis se moquaient gentiment d'elle.

- C'est pas juste, marmonna Casey. Avec toutes tes ex, il fallait qu'on tombe sur un des miens… gémit-elle.

oOo

Après le film, les quatre amis se séparèrent (mais en s'étant promis de renouveler l'expérience bientôt). Derek et Casey montèrent dans la voiture.

Une fois sous le porche, Derek attrapa doucement le poignet de Casey pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se tourna vers lui en affichant un air surpris.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, dit-il simplement.

Casey éclata de rire, ce qui était précisément le but recherché par Derek en utilisant une phrase aussi cliché.

- Est-ce que tu crois que…on pourra se revoir ? continua-t-il.

- De-rek ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

Puis elle prit un air sérieux et dit avec hésitation :

- Tu veux entrer un moment ?

Ce fut au tour de Derek d'éclater de rire. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

George et Nora se trouvaient toujours dans le salon.

Depuis que Derek et Casey leur avaient avoué être en couple, leurs parents se montraient plutôt…envahissants. Casey elle-même devait se battre pour regagner la confiance de sa mère.

- Vous êtes en retard, leur dit George.

Derek jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et secoua la tête.

- Techniquement on est là depuis cinq minutes. On se disait juste au revoir sous le porche.

Nora et George parurent septiques. C'est vrai, pourquoi se dire au revoir sous le porche alors qu'ils habitaient dans la même maison ?

Les deux adolescents rirent doucement de l'expression de leurs parents. Puis Casey monta dans sa chambre et Derek regagna la sienne, le sourire aux lèvres.

FIN


End file.
